


As Certain Dark Things Are To Be Loved

by rosehustle1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Romance, Seduction, Tryst, little lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehustle1/pseuds/rosehustle1
Summary: Sexy moments between Sansa and Sandor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I Do Not Love You"-Pablo Neruda
> 
> I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
> or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
> I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
> in secret, between the shadow and the soul.
> 
> I love you as the plant that never blooms  
> but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
> thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
> risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.
> 
> I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
> I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
> so I love you because I know no other way
> 
> than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
> so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
> so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.

1.Tryst

It had been the first time they had a chance to steal away. Sansa saw him from across the court yard and smiled coyly. He stopped and stared before turning back to his work with the young soldiers. She hoped he knew what her look conveyed. She had been practicing in front of a looking glass all day to try to get the seductive smile just right. Sansa remembered what Myranda used to do when she wanted a lover to meet her. Thankfully, he followed her ten minutes later into an old drawing room that probably hadn't been used since Bran the Builder lived.

He didn't give her much time to say a word before he closed the door, pushed her against the wall, and began devouring her mouth and throat. Any area of her that was on display was his to suck and lick. It didn't take long before his hand was pushing her skirt up and her small clothes over, exposing the flesh in between. His fingers slipped into her soft wet skin and began to gently circle the bundle of nerves. His kisses intensified as did his hand's rhythm. Before long she was shaking and panting. Sandor continued his assault until she finally squeaked out a loud, "Yes!" before falling against him.  He pulled her close, kissing her softly.

Eventually she could feel his stiffness prodding her thigh. Slowly she pulled her small clothes off and led him into a nearby chair. 

 "Now it's my turn to make you say, "Yes."

 

 2. Clean

Sandor loved it when Sansa would share his bath. It became a ritual they would partake in, every third night of the week, usually when he was back from a hunt and she had a long day of petitioners. She would have the bath prepared and ask him to stop by her room before bed. He would smirk and nod. She would blush and they'd see each other later. He would come to her room in his robe, naked underneath, whereas she would always already be in the water. She told him that she liked to watch him undress. She liked seeing him so vulnerable and exposed. He gave her a grunt, threw off the robe and stood at the front of the tub.

"Take a long look, little bird." He said with a big grin while he  stroked his manhood to hardness.

Sansa bit her lip and watched as he grew bigger and fuller in front of her eyes.

Sandor licked his lip as he watched water droplets fall into the space between her breasts.

"Make room, little bird. I want to help you get clean." He said as he strode over to her side of the tub.

 

 3.Back

He loved the long length of her neck. He loved sucking on it as he took her from behind. Afterwards, he would trail his index finger through her flowing red locks, toward her shoulder, then all the way down her hips. Every part of her was art. He felt if he was a more sophisticated man he would have pretty poetry to describe her. Sometimes he wished he could be as eloquent as the Knight of Flowers or as gallant. He was rough and clumsy at times. But she seemed to like his touches just fine.

"When you trace my form you're always so gentle with me." She said with a sweet smile on her face before pulling his face to hers.

 

 


End file.
